Courting a Raven
by Raven42431
Summary: Raven gets a letter and she has do marry a prince. Robin tries to stop it, but somehow they made it worse. The prince is not as he seems. Horrible at summaries, please read. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I lost inspiration in my other stories and I deleted them. So I wrote ahead on this one. Hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Words can Change Everything.

Running, so much running. It feels like I've been running from them for years. Even though it has only been a week since they came after me. It started when I got that letter.

Flashback

"All right y'all, mail call!" Cyborg called waving the letters in the air. "Most of it is fan mail, but you can be the judge of what you keep."

"Sorry Rae." Robin handed me a letter. "It got put in my box. It looks important, so you might want to open it."

"That's strange. The last time I got a letter like this," I ripped the envelope and opened the letter, "was in Azarath." My heart sank as I saw the words.

"What does it say, Friend Raven?" Starfire asked as she opened her letters.

"You have been called to an order on Azarath. You must fulfill your duties to the Azarathian people. As of today, you are," My eyes widened and I dropped the letter. "engaged." I whispered loud enough that the could hear.

Flashback over

Another tear dripped off of my face. Then, I heard a knock on the door. "Raven, can we talk?" Robin said through the door.

I wiped my tears and I used my powers to open and close the door behind him. "I don't understand why they would come for me now."

He sat next to me, "Will you come back?" The question that I never wanted to hear out of anyone's mouth, especially his.

A tear fell, and then another. Then, I grabbed him and held him to dear life, sobbing uncontrollably. "No." That one syllable word echoed in my ears. I would never be able to come back. No matter how much I would plead, the answer would always be no.

"Then, I'll fight to keep you." He rubbed my back as I calmed down.

I looked up and I saw something that no one has seen from Robin, a tear. "Please, don't cry. I need you to be strong for me. I will always be with you." I pointed to his head, "Here," and I placed my hand over his heart, "and here."

"They can't have you. You belong here. With us and with me." Robin held my hand on his chest. I put his other hand on my heart and I held it there. "I can't go on without you here."

"You have to." I moved closer to his face. He moved closer and our lips touched for the first time in days. It felt like I was free. I moved my hands to his hair, and he tightened his hold on me.

He pulled back, "Do you love me?" The question echoed through my mind.

I smiled, "More than you know, Wonder Boy." I kissed him again.

He pulled back, "Marry me then." I blinked. " You can't marry another person if you're married already, so why not? You love me and I love you, we need each other."

"I have never thought of that before, but what if it doesn't work? What if they still take me away?" I stared at the picture of us when things first started.

"It's like when we started the Titans, remember? We didn't know if it was going to work out, but look at us now, six years strong." He held my hands tightly.

"But Robin this is very different. We are talking about a crisis from a different universe. Azarathians may be kind and gentile, but if you get in their way, they will be ruthless. And marriage is a whole other issue." Raven grabbed four books off of her shelf. "These are all that must go on if you are going to marry me."

Robin's eyes widened, "Have you even read this?" He pointed to a line in on of the books. Raven muttered the words and her eyes widened at the last part of the sentence. "Raven, does this mean if I marry you, that we have to have sex."

"Yes, they say that it finalizes the marriage. I won't force you if you don't want to do that." Raven to told him what she knew.

"No, Raven. Don't ever say that. I would kill to be your husband. You are my best friend and if you will let me, your fiancée." Robin interrupted her and got down on one knee, "Raven, will you be my wife?"

She blushed, "I'd say no," Robin looked disappointed and she smiled, "but because it's you, yes, I will be your fiancée, Robin."

Did you like it? Hope you did. R&R for me please.

Raven


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, this is chapter 2 of Courting a Raven. I would like to thank you all that reviewed and added me as a fav or alert. I can't beleive that I got almost 100 hits on the first chapter. YEAAAAA!!!!

Don't own. Wish I did. Get used to it.

Chapter 2: Asking for a Favor as I Step Out the Door.

A few days have past since Raven got the letter from Azarath and everyone seemed on edge. That is except for Raven and Robin, that is. Raven looked at the ring on her finger and smiled. She walked over to Robin, "When will we tell them that they can relax? I've never seen Beast Boy so tense in my life."

Robin laughed silently, "Soon, but just in case I want them to be ready for anything in the next couple of days." She nodded her head and squeezed his hand and walked to her room.

Raven looked around in her room, "Maybe they won't bother me about this."

"And maybe they will." A man in black robe appeared. "We know your plan, Miss Raven."

"Jason, why do they want me? They know I'm engaged, so just leave me alone." Raven secretly pushed the emergency button on her communicator.

"Well, Miss Raven, you received the letter before you got engaged. The Azarathian government has reason to believe that your engagement is a plot to get out of the engagement, which my dear, is illegal." Jason walked toward Raven.

"Well, you may not know, but I have been dating him for six weeks and I've known him for six years." Raven bit her lip, nervously.

A pounding on the door started to ring out in the room. "Raven is everything alright?" Robin yelled from in the hallway.

"Robin..." The rest of Raven's words were muffled by Jason's hand. She fought him as he tried to get her into the portal and she finally got his hand off of her. "They know. Get to Azarath as soon as you can, I'll be okay. I love you." And she vanished.

Robin broke the door, "Raven." He saw a picture on the ground of a man. "Leo Codi Royaline, Prince of Azarath has requested the presence of his suitor, Raven Carolyn Roth, so they may get ready for the royal wedding and crowning ceremonies." Robin read of the back of the picture. "No. Titans we have an emergency!" He yelled into the communicator.

"Robin, why yell when you can talk into the communicator?" Cyborg called in.

"What is wrong, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Can you keep it down? I need a cat nap." Beast Boy complained.

"Meet me down in the Ops room." He cut the communication line and he sighed. "I really wanted to do this with you, Rae, but it can't wait." He looked at his ring and the picture of him and her kissing under the mistletoe last Christmas. He walked out of the room without noticing the reflection in the mirror, but it wasn't his own.

Azarath

Raven sighed as she placed her hand on the mirror. "I know you can do it alone, Robin, and I know you will come and save me."

"Well, hello, Miss Raven." A young man walked in to the room. "I'm sorry I had to take you this way, but," He turned her away from the mirror, "you would not come willingly."

Raven glared at the man, "Leo Codi Royaline, I should have known. I see you are still as stubborn as you were when we were children."

"You had better behave, Miss Raven, because after we are wed, I control you." Leo grabbed her arm and squeezed it tightly. "Stay in here until I say come out." He slammed the door when he left.

Raven looked at her arm. It was beginning to turn black and blue, and began to swell. "If this marriage happens, this could kill me." She turned back to the mirror, "Robin, if you were here, I know you'd protect me."

Titans Tower

Robin sighed, "To start this, I need to tell you something that Raven and I were going to tell you. I have recently asked Raven for her hand in marriage. She accepted the proposal. Now on to serious matters. Raven was taken to Azarath to be held captive until the date of the wedding. She is being suited by Leo Codi Royaline, the prince."

"So, let me get this straight. You are getting married to Raven, so she doesn't get forced into marrying this prince, who sent a guy to come get her. And now we are going to go to Azarath to go get her." Beast Boy drew on a piece of paper while explaining.

"Good plan, Robin, but where is Azarath?" Cyborg asked.

"The answer has to be in Raven's room, so let's start there." Robin got up and walked to her room.

As soon as the door shut, Robin sighed, "Come on, Raven, give us a clue just one clue." He started to feel weak and he slid down the wall into an unconscious state.

Robin's mind

"My head." Robin grumbled as he got up. He looked up and saw Raven. "Raven, how did..."

"You know where Azarath is, Robin. You've had the answer since I bonded us together." She had her hand covering her arm.

"Rae, what happened to your arm? I know you didn't have that when you disappeared." He moved her hand from the bruise.

"Let's just say if we wed, he will do much, much more harm than this. I've got to go. I sense that he is coming." She gave him a small kiss. "Remember that I love you, and if you need me, just look in the mirror." She vanished.

"What does that mean? Look in the mirror." He fell down.

Titans Infirmary

Robin gasped as he awoke, "I saw her. I know how to get there."

"You need to sleep. You can't help her if you're falling down all the time. Besides, I know you got the digs for her." Cyborg gently pushed him down into the bed.

Robin sighed, "Hey Cy, can I tell you a secret?"

"You better not tell me you see dead people like that kid in the movie." He chuckled.

"We've been dating for over a month, and we never told you guys. It's just.." Robin took his mask off. His icy blue eyes showed he had been crying.

"Complicated. I know how you feel man, and your secrets are safe with me." Cyborg shut the light off and closed the door.

Azarath

"You stupid, little, bitch!" Leo slapped Raven in the face after every word he said. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. "If I catch you talking to him again, very bad things will happen to you." He kicked her stomach and she spit blood out of her mouth, "Now, tell me you'll never speak to him again, and that I am your only love." He caressed her cheek.

Raven wiped the blood off of her mouth, "If I did, I would be lying." He punched her face and kicked her repeatedly until a knock on the door was heard.

"Brother, Dearest Father wishes to speak with you." A girl said through the door.

"Stay." He left her on the ground.

"Don't move, you'll only be in more pain." The girl ran to Raven. "I'll get you some ice."

"No, it won't do any good. What's your name?" Raven sat up against the wall.

"Laura-Lynn." Her hand turned blue and she touched Raven's face and the bruises healed and barely were seen.

"So, Laura-Lynn, you're a healer. I'll need that, that is, if my fiancée doesn't get here in time." She got a picture of Robin and smiled.

"Call me Laura, and he looks sweet. I have a guy like that, but Father disapproves." She sighed.

"Thanks for the healing." Laura got up to leave. "Hey Laura," she turned around, "can you do me a favor?"

She smiled, "Sure, what's on your mind?"

Remember, reviews make me smile. :).

Raven


	3. Chapter 3

What's up ya'll. Thank you guys so much. I have 5 reviews and over 200 hits!!! (Does the happy dance) I really hope you like this chapter. You'll like it alot.

Chapter 3: Setting Off and Plans Change.

The Titans were preparing to board the T-Ship for their journey to Azarath. "Friends, I hope that we do the rescuing of Friend Raven."

"Knowing Robin, we'll get her, Star, so don't worry." Beast Boy put his hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire smiled, "Thank you, Friend Beast Boy, I needed the cheering up." She grabbed her bags and put them on the ship.

"Star and B.B. sittin' in a tree..." Cyborg sang behind Beast Boy.

"Dude, so not funny." Beast Boy started to blush.

"Come on guys, knock it off. We got to go." Robin said from inside the T-Ship. They got into the T-Ship. Destination: Azarath.

Azarath

"So, you want me to watch you and tell you when my brother is near?" Laura asked. Raven nodded. "You better hope that it works cause' if he finds out that you're still talking to him..." She made a choking motion.

Raven sighed, "I know, but I have to take that risk." She got into a lotus position, "Azarath Metrion Zenthos."

T-Ship in Space

"Guys, I think Rae's trying to talk to me again." Robin said over the speaker.

"Tell her we're on our way." Cyborg gave a thumbs up, and Robin slipped into unconsciousness.

Robin's Mind

"Okay, Raven, I'm getting real tired..." He looked at her and saw the bruises on her. "He did this to you?" He brushed the hair out of her face, and she flinched as he touched her battered face.

"He doesn't approve of me talking to you." She chuckled darkly, "And people say you're weak because you're human, I can't even protect myself from someone who doesn't even have powers."

He carefully lifted her chin so she looked at his face, "Hey, I don't ever want you to think, let alone say, that you're weak. You are one of the strongest people I know, Raven." He kissed her bruised lips. After a few seconds, Raven screamed in pain. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," She sharply inhaled, "I feel like I've been stabbed." She looked down and saw a dark spot. "Shit. I gotta go."

"Raven, wait!" He yelled, but it was too late.

T-Ship

Robin gasped into consciousness, "Cy, can we go faster than this?"

"What happened?" He asked with concern.

"She is covered in bruises and she got stabbed while we were talking." Robin got pushed back into his seat because Cyborg put the petal to the metal.

"Nobody hurts my little sister."Cyborg said angrily.

Azarath

Leo pulled the knife out of Raven's side, "If I catch you again, the wedding will be that day, and we will finalize it the same day."

Raven's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

He smirked, "You also thought I wouldn't beat you, stab you, and don't think I won't kill him, Miss Raven, because if he bothers my master's plan, he will die, and I'll make you watch." He laughed as she started to cry, "You are so pathetic and weak, Miss Raven." He left Raven alone in the room.

_I am so weak._ Raven thought. _I let him see my emotion and he is going to use them for his advantage. I'm such a weakling._

_"Hey, remember what I told you. Don't you ever think that you are weak. You are the strongest person I know." _Robin spoke in her mind.

Raven gasped, _"Robin? How are you..."_

_"You taught me more than you think I know."_

_"So you heard what he said?"_

_"Every word. Who is his master?"_

_"I don't want you to interfere."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Go home, leave me, and live."_ Raven's voice cracked.

"_If this is about him saying he will kill me and making you watch, it's not going to happen. We are coming to get you, Raven."_

_"Robin?"_ He didn't answer. "Robin, I honestly don't have any clue what is going on."

"Knock, knock." Laura walked in the room. She saw the stab wound on Raven's side, "You've got to be kidding! He stabbed you! I didn't know he was going to. He just told me to get out or else. Come with me, we are going to the infirmary, and we are going to hide you."

Raven gripped her side as she rose, "We? Who's helping?"

She smiled, "I said that I had someone like your Robin and that Daddy didn't approve, but do you think that's gonna stop me." She grabbed Raven's free hand and started running out of the castle.

_"Robin, I don't know if you can hear me, but I think I will be safe with a friend...until he figures out our plan."_

T-Ship

Robin looked up from his picture of his and Raven's first kiss.

Flashback

"No." Raven monotoned.

"Come on Rae, we need a picture of the beginning of our relationship." Robin begged.

"Fine, sit down and take the picture with me." She motioned to the bench.

"Just push this button." He passed her the camera.

She stretched her arm to take the picture, "Hey, Robin." He turned , she kissed him and took the picture. She pulled back. She looked at the screen, "Yep, that's a keeper." She showed Robin.

He laughed, "Yeah, our first kiss. Too bad you tricked me into it."

She shrugged, "Well, you were too slow." She pecked his nose.

End Flashback

"Yo, Robin. I think we're here." Cyborg said through the speaker.

"Yep, this is the place." Robin sighed. _"We're here, Raven. We'll be with you shortly. Can't wait to see you."_

_"Just like your first kiss, Robin, you're a tad too slow."_ A voice that wasn't Raven's sounded into his mind.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Prince Leo Codi Royaline, your fiancée is getting married to me tomorrow because of you, and she is going to watch you die on the inside as I make you watch the finalization of our marriage." _Leo laughed.

"No." Robin whispered. "Titans, we have a problem."

Don't you just hate cliffhangers. I didn't do this to be mean, it's a force of habit. But the next chapter will be up soon.

Raven


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry. My internet has been down and I lost my flash drive. But now I have internet and don't need my flash drive!!! Yay to wireless internet!!! Thank you so much for the reviews, you guys are great.

Chapter 4: Finding the Rose of Truths.

Azarath

"Why are we in disguise again?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because BB, we are wanted." Cyborg hit him upside the head. "Yo, Rob, where is Raven any way?"

"I don't know. She said she was safe one minute and then the next Leo's threating me" Robin fell to the ground as a girl in a white dress and robe ran with a boy in white.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, it's just I don't want him to marry her. She's happy with her fiancée on Earth." The girl cried.

"Wait, you know Raven?" Robin helped the girl up.

She gasped, "You're her team! Follow me, if Leo's guards find you, it will not be pretty." The team followed the girl and boy into the forest.

In the Castle

"I tried to warn you. Now, you have no one. My guards are looking for your little boyfriend now, and believe me, they will find him." Leo smirked.

"No, they won't." Raven stood strong in front of her suitor.

"You want to challenge me? You will fall. You are weak and never be strong." He left without another word.

She sighed as she walked to the window and sat on the windowsill. She looked out and saw a group of people run into the forest, but the one she really noticed was the one in red. She smiled, "Robin."

In a Secret Location

"How do you know Raven?" Robin asked. He sat in one of the chairs.

The girl smiled, "If you live with the boy she's betrothed, it's hard not to meet her."

The Titans' eyes widened. "Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I'm Laura-Lynn Alexia Royaline. I'm the princess of Azarath, and I'm Leo's sister. You need to get to the castle, but wait until the wedding starts and go undercover. My father doesn't look too kindly on Leo's behavior toward Raven, so there's a chance something's gonna go down."

"So why are you running?" Beast Boy asked.

Laura sighed, "I was going to take Raven to the infirmary and bring her here until you got here," The man embraced her from behind and she held his arms, "but he was expecting that. He grabbed her and the guards chased me and Aiden out of the castle. They're probably looking for us."

"So now what, Laura-Lynn? What do we do from here?" Aiden asked.

"I...I don't know." Tears started falling from her eyes.

"Do not worry New Friend Laura-Lynn, we will save Friend Raven. Please don't cry, I will sing the song of Gleefulness to cheer you up" She breathed in, but was interrupted by Robin.

"Let me try to talk to her." Robin suggested.

"Robin, be careful. If he hears, he'll find us." Laura said as he drifted into unconsciousness.

In the Castle

"I have some breakfast, Miss." A woman came in. She gasped, "Raven?"

"Selena? You work here." Raven hugged the woman.

"After you left I had to work somewhere, little bird. So this is where you'll be living now?" Selena set the tray down.

"No." Raven sighed. "I live on Earth with my friends."

"Let me guess, you fell in love."

Raven chuckled, "I fell hard. And because of this, I can't get up. Literally." She started swaying.

"Raven!" Selena screamed as Raven fell to the ground.

Raven's Mind

"Okay, what's the big..." Raven saw Robin standing opened armed. "Robin!" She yelled as she ran to embrace him.

He laughed, "Sounds like you missed me. I'm not going to let him finalize that marriage in front of me, because the marriage isn't happening."

She gasped, "That's new. I've not heard that one."

He huffed, "He told me he was going to kill me on the inside by making me watch the finalization of your marriage"

She held him tighter, "I don't wanna do that. Please don't make me do it." She cried into his shirt.

He shushed her, "I know, baby, I know. I won't let him. How is your side?" He pulled away.

She lifted the shirt and the showed the discoloring skin around the wound. Blood was slightly seeping through the dressing. "Better. It should be healed in the next couple of days or so. It would be better if Laura was around."

"She wanted to tell you sorry."

Raven looked shocked, "Tell her there's nothing to be sorry for." She sighed, "I got to go, Robin. Don't forget I love you." She kissed him and disappeared.

In the Castle

Raven rubbed her head, "Now I know why I get yelled at."

Selena ran to her, "Oh, little bird, I'm going to tell your fiancée you fell." She walked to the door.

"No!" Raven yelled, and Selena turned around. "If he finds out I'm talking to him, he will end up hurting me more." She showed the dressing with blood on her side to her.

Selena gasped, "He did this to you! I will tell his father. He will be very, very displeased. His father told him when he had his last suitor and..."

"Last suitor?" Raven interrupted.

She nodded, "He has had one before you. Her name was Rose..." Selena continued the story.

Flashback

"Leo, why do you do such things? I don't like it and neither does your father. You are hurting people." Rose held his arm.

"You just don't get it. I must do these things. If I am to be king, I must be strong." Leo slammed his fist into the wall.

"But that doesn't mean you beat people to show that you are strong, Leo. Where is the man that I love? Who asked me to marry him? Do you even know where he is?" Rose backed away from the fuming Leo.

"That was the old me. I was weak. If you don't like the new me, then walk out the door. I never loved you. I love no one."Leo smirked as Rose began to cry.

"You don't love me? But.."She confusedly asked.

"Don't you see, you pathetic girl, I love no one. I did once, that was before He gave me true power." Leo grabbed Rose's wrist forcefully.

"Trigon. He did this to you? Leo, can't you see what he has done to you? How he hurts people?"Rose struggled.

Leo laughed evilly, "Get out, Rose. I don't want you to be here when he places his powers upon me."

Rose gasped, "No! I won't let him hurt you."

Leo smiled a real smile, "I wanted this, Rose."

Rose cried, "I can't love you, Leo. I don't love demons." She ran away from the castle, never to be seen.

Flashback Over

"So, Leo has Trigon's power waiting to kill?" Raven asked.

Selena shook her head, "I actually wish that was the case. I would rather be dead that live with Trigon ruling." Raven looked shocked. "I'd say you know what this means, little bird."

"He needs a portal. His precious gem." Raven looked fearfully at the man standing in the doorway.

Hope that was enough for now. I have chapter 5 and most of chapter 6 done so it should be up soon.

Raven42431


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, to start this chapter out, i would like to say something. Who else is on their last nerve with the the reviewer Rated T for Terrible? He has reviewed many of my RaeRob shipper supporters, and has now reviewed myself. I respect your opinion, but saying that my work is crap, I look away from you. After that temper tantrum, I would love to thank my reviewers that had nothing but good things to say. But I want to say thank you to a person that was not a RaeRob shipper, who got curious and looked and liked my work. thank you roughdiamond5. Now I introduce chapter 5 of Courting a Raven.

Chapter 5: You're Not Up to Any Good and I'm Trapped Below the Surface.

In the Castle

"I knew you were up to no good, Leo, but Trigon? What ever he promised you, he won't give it." Raven shockingly said.

Leo laughed as he walked towards Raven, "Don't you see my dear, I could never get what I wanted because that wretch wouldn't let me."

"Rose loved you, and you loved her, what happened to that? You gave it all to Trigon, but for what?" Raven asked.

"Something that I wanted that she couldn't give me." Leo said humanly.

Raven gasped as she put the pieces together, "If you wanted a child, you could have adopted. Not this. Can't you see, he hurts women to get his way, not so he has children?"

"I don't think he knows about Rose's conversation with me either, do you, young prince?" Selena held Raven's arm and pushed her back.

"What are you talking about? She doesn't even know you." Leo said.

"She knows me alright. She has told me everything. Raven, do you remember my daughter?" Selena smiled kindly.

Raven blinked, "Yes, I do. Wasn't her name Rosalie?"

"Yes, it is. I gave her the nickname Rose because of the first four letters of her name and the fact that she loves picking roses. My child still loves you, young prince. The reason she lied about having children was because she miscarried your child and she was afraid it would happen again." Selena bowed her head.

"Rose, loves me still? She said she never wanted to see me again," Leo looked at Selena's eyes. "but she does want to see me. I wish this had never happened. He will be upset and hurt her if I back out of my deal."

In the Secret Place

"So, are we staying here or are we going to do something?"Laura stared at Robin, who was laying on the floor.

"Of course. She said it wasn't your fault and there was nothing to be sorry for." Robin sat up. "Alright team, this is what we're doing. The wedding is tomorrow, so we rescue Raven then. Laura and Star, you two will act as Lady's Maids and care for Raven." The girls nodded. "Cyborg, B.B., and Aiden you will be in disguise watching the wedding, reporting everything to the girls."

"Dude, what are you gonna do?" Beast Boy asked as he scratched his head.

"Raven is my girlfriend, and I'm going to prove it." He said as he walked out the door.

"Friends, is Robin wanting to get caught? This is what he is doing?" Starfire asked as Robin left. "We must go after him. Are they not still looking for us?"

"Let him go, Star. He needs to do this." Cyborg put his hand on here shoulder.

In the Forest

_"I need help, Rae. I'm going to save you. Don't worry, I'm coming."_ Robin spoke through the bond he and Raven shared.

"Hey you!" A guard yelled at Robin, "You are going to the dungeon."

Robin sighed, _"I hope my plan works, Rae. I will see you soon."_

In Leo's Room

"Is everything going according to your plan, Master?" Leo smirked at Trigon as he knelt down.

"Yes, my young servant. You preformed quite well and I think they believed your emotional story. Very good, now you had better hold my part of the bargain if you want your's." Trigon laughed evilly

"Your gem will be your's, Master, and you shall rule again." Leo smiled evilly

In the Dungeon

"I can't believe this! He put me in here for my safety, my ass!" Raven yelled to the guard as he locked the door.

"Sorry, Miss Raven, but he doesn't want you escaping." The guard left.

She sighed, "I don't even have a window." She heard a familiar voice down the hall getting closer.

"Here, you have a new cell mate." A guard threw Robin in the cell with Raven. He locked the door and left.

"Robin." Raven gasped as she embraced him. "Why are you here? You're supposed to rescue me, not get caught."

"I'm helping you by getting trapped in here. But why are you here?" Robin asked while he got up.

"Supposedly, he put me in here for my safety and so I wouldn't get out. But this is total bullshit!" She stuck her head out the cell and yelled at the guard, who chuckled in response. She huffed and sat in a lotus position. "You asked who he was working for, didn't you?" Robin nodded. "You're definitely not going to be happy then."

"Come on, Rae, tell me." He planted small kisses from her lips to the crook between her neck and shoulder.

She shuddered, "They need a portal, a gem to be more precise."

It took Robin only moments to realize what she meant, "This is a lot bigger than we thought."

She smiled, "Don't you worry your cute little head, I have a plan." Robin smirked, and she gave him a glare, "That's not what I meant. The plan's name is Rose."

I know that last joke SUCKED, but I had to do something. Some of you propably don't get it, I have a VERY perverted sense of humor as my friends say. Well, I hope you liked the chapter. I look foward to reading your reviews.

Raven42431


End file.
